Terlukis
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Dua lukisan. Dua pelukis yang berbeda dengan nama yang sama. Dua bunga dengan dua makna. Satu model. Shikamaru tak tahu siapa sosok 'Shikamaru' yang dicintai oleh Ino. Namun, dia ingin membuktikan, meski dirinya berubah, hanya satu hal yang tetap sama. Cintanya. SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba


"Siapa Nara Shikamaru yang begitu kau cintai itu?"

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: OOC, AU, miss typo(s), etc**

For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!

 **SIVE 2016 – Hanakotoba**

Shadow: Yellow Tulip

Sky: Snowdrop

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

Lukisan-lukisan di ruangan itu dibubuhi oleh tanda tangannya.

Namun, tak ada satu pun yang Nara Shikamaru kenali sebagai lukisan yang pernah dibuatnya.

Semua lukisan itu gelap dan suram. Didominasi oleh warna hitam. Kebanyakan menunjukkan sosok manusia yang menatap kosong ke depan dengan latar belakang kegelapan. Sebagian lagi menunjukkan pose-pose kematian yang indah namun juga menyedihkan.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya. Tak berhenti untuk melihat satu lukisan pun yang berjajar di dinding atau teronggok di lantai. Fokusnya hanya satu. Pada lukisan khusus tertutup kain hitam yang ada di muka ruangan—lukisan paling menawan di sana.

Kain itu disibakkannya. Mengepulkan debu, bergulung dan tampak berkilau terkena cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari celah dinding yang terbuka. Samar hanya terlihat selama beberapa detik, sebelum sosok agung dalam lukisan itu menyambutnya.

Seorang gadis muda. Dilukiskan dengan rambut pirang panjang sewarna matahari dan kulit sepucat patung marmer. Tertidur di dalam sebuah peti kaca dengan mata terpejam. Gaun satin sewarna hitam malam membalut tubuhnya. Bunga-bunga mawar berwarna merah darah adalah kasurnya, sementara taburan mawar putih adalah selimutnya. Pada kedua tangan yang tertumpu di dada, tergenggamlah seikat bunga berwarna putih susu. _Snowdrop_ —bunga harapan yang mekar di titik beku musim dingin.

Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam, namun Shikamaru merasa dia dapat melihat ke bola matanya yang berwarna biru pucat, sewarna lautan di musim dingin.

"Mengapa kau menggambarkannya dalam kematian jika keindahannya adalah kehidupan?" Shikamaru bertanya dalam kesunyian.

Tak ada jawaban yang didapatkannya.

Dipandanginya lukisan itu lama-lama. Dia tak ingat pernah melarikan kuasnya dalam garis-garis lembut dan gelap lukisan tersebut. Membentuk keindahan sebuah kematian yang begitu nyata tak terperi.

Pernah sekali dulu dia membalik bingkai lukisan itu. Bingkai berat yang terbuat dari perak, indah bereliefkan malaikat-malaikat kecil berwajah suram yang meniup sangkakala. Ditemukannya sebuah catatan kecil dengan tulisan tangan acak-acakan miliknya tercantum di sudut kiri bawah lukisan tersebut.

 _Untuk muse-ku yang tak pernah selesai bernyanyi._

Sebuah tulisan yang dirasakannya ganjil. Karena _muse_ -nya—gadis yang ada dalam lukisan tersebut—dikisahkan telah tiada. Suaranya tak akan pernah lagi terdengar, dan mata biru laut pucatnya tak akan pernah lagi terbuka.

Shikamaru tak mengerti. Dia tak pernah mengerti akan apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang pelukis lukisan tersebut.

" _Yamanaka Ino_ ," satu nama itu diucapkannya dalam hening.

Teringat akan gadis yang menyambutnya dengan air mata di hari pertama dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Pada gadis yang membelalakkan matanya lebar penuh ketakutan saat dia menanyakan siapakah gerangan gadis itu. Pada gadis di mana dia menyerahkan hatinya namun terus ditolak karena alasan yang sama.

Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino, terpaku pada cinta masa lalunya. Pada laki-laki yang ditunggunya untuk membuka mata. Pada laki-laki yang diharapkannya akan menyambutnya dengan senyum dan membisikkan namanya. Pada laki-laki yang telah mati di dalam tubuh yang hidup.

" _Nara Shikamaru_ ," kali ini nama itu diucapkannya dengan nada asing.

Nama yang melekat pada dirinya. Nama yang selalu digunakan orang tiap kali menginginkannya menoleh. Dan nama yang bukan miliknya namun harus diakuinya sebagai miliknya.

Nama itu diberikan oleh Nara Shikaku kepada putra semata wayangnya. Diberikan doa agar bayi merah itu tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang mampu mengarungi kehidupan dengan tangguhnya—seperti seekor rusa jantan. Dan bayi itu, ' _Nara Shikamaru_ ' itu, kini sudah mati.

Siapakah pembunuhnya? Siapakah yang tega menghabisi kekasih dan putra yang begitu dicintai itu dari kehidupannya?

Orang itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, dirinya—sosok baru tanpa ingatan yang menggunakan nama itu setelah terbangun dari tidur panjang.

Shikamaru kembali menyelimuti lukisan tersebut dengan kain hitam di tangannya. Menutupi lukisan kematian seorang gadis beserta dengan nama dan pesan sang pelukis yang tertera di sana.

Lukisan itu bukan miliknya. Garis-garis gelap nan lembut yang mencipta bukan garisnya. Tanda tangan yang tertera di sudut bukan tanda tangannya. Dan tulisan tangan penuh teka-teki tak terbaca di belakangnya juga bukan dia yang berikan.

Lukisan itu asing. Seasing Shikamaru pada pelukisnya.

Namun, sosok di dalamnya adalah familier.

.

…*…

.

"Untuk apa kau datang?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar nyanyianmu."

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru samudra itu menggigit bibirnya yang dilapisi gincu merah. Entah karena suhu bulan Januari masih terlalu dingin untuk lengannya yang terbuka atau oleh jawaban yang diberikan Shikamaru. "Terlalu jujur. ' _Shikamaru_ ' seharusnya menjawab ' _Apa ada larangan untukku datang?_ '."

Shikamaru tidak membuang muka mendengar jawaban bernada sedih itu. "Maaf, bukan ' _Shikamaru_ ' yang datang. Namun aku."

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tidak perlu datang. Menghadiahiku dengan wajah dan suara yang sama dengannya, namun merebutnya dengan pribadi yang berbeda, kau hanya membuatku semakin membenci dirimu saja."

Dingin. Suara gadis itu dingin oleh luka dan pedih yang ditimbunnya. Shikamaru tidak dapat mengerti alasannya. Dia menahan ekspresinya untuk tetap tak terbaca, berkata, "Aku ingin melukismu."

"Hanya ' _Shikamaru_ ' yang boleh melukisku," gadis itu menolak. Mencengkram erat gaun ungu muda yang digunakannya. "Karena aku adalah _muse_ -nya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi _muse_ orang lain. Bahkan untukmu yang serupa dengannya sekalipun."

"Aku tidak akan melukiskanmu dalam kematian. Aku ingin melukiskanmu dalam kehidupan."

"Itulah yang membuatmu berbeda dengan ' _Shikamaru_ '." Ino membuang muka. Suaranya gemetar oleh perasaannya sendiri. "Kekasihku tak akan melukisku sebagai sosok yang hidup."

Ini lah yang selalu terjadi tiap kali mereka berjumpa. Hanya perbandingan yang sama. Antara Shikamaru yang ada sekarang dengan ' _Shikamaru_ ' yang telah menghilang tiga tahun lalu. Membuat Shikamaru bertanya-tanya, seberapa besar cinta Ino pada pria itu hingga gadis itu berulang kali menolaknya. "Ino," panggilnya pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti ' _Shikamaru_ ' memanggilku. Kau adalah orang asing bagiku."

"Biarkan aku melukismu. Barang hanya sekali saja. Biarkan aku melukismu." Dipandanginya sosok gadis yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam namun sendu. "Dan akan kukabulkan apapun yang kau minta."

"Kalau begitu, kembalikanlah ' _Shikamaru_ ' milikku."

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar jawaban itu.

Ino mengembangkan senyum pedihnya—senyum yang sudah Shikamaru hapal selama tiga tahun kehidupannya di dunia ini. Senyum keputusasaan. "Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka lupakanlah. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

"Apa ' _Shikamaru_ ' adalah laki-laki yang begitu baik hingga kau tak bisa menerimaku?"

Ada jeda yang aneh sebelum jawaban gadis itu terkata. "Tidak," jawab sang gadis. "Dia adalah seburuk-buruknya manusia yang kukenal di dunia ini."

"Namun kau mencintainya?"

"Ya."

Dan gadis itu berbalik. Menutup pintu dengan suara berdebam keras. Kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi di restoran ternama kota tersebut. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berdiri diam dalam balutan mantel tebal di gang sempit belakang restoran.

Satu kali lagi kegagalan.

Satu kali lagi pembicaraan yang sia-sia.

Satu kali lagi kesadaran jika dia bukanlah ' _Shikamaru_ ' yang gadis itu inginkan.

Namun pelukis itu hanya tersenyum. Dia masih dapat menerima seribu penolakan lagi. Dia masih cukup kuat untuk itu. Dia masih cukup kuat untuk terus mencoba membuat gadis itu menerima dirinya. Bukan ' _Shikamaru_ ' yang telah mati.

.

…*…

.

Shikamaru kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Orangtuanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk makan malam—Shikamaru berbohong jika dia sudah makan di luar dengan salah seorang kurator museum yang tertarik pada lukisannya. Pasangan Nara itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Shikamaru berlalu.

Pria dan wanita itu … mereka bukan orang tuanya. Mereka adalah orang tua ' _Shikamaru_ '. Mereka tahu jika sosok dalam diri anaknya bukan sosok yang sama dengan yang mereka besarkan. Namun, ketakutan akan kehilangan membutakan keduanya. Membuat mereka memaksakan diri untuk menerima sosok baru yang berbeda itu.

Amnesia. Kehilangan ingatan. Shikamaru merasa kejadian itu sama saja dengan ' _pembunuhan_ '. Karena … sosok tanpa ingatan yang muncul itu tidak akan pernah sama dengan sosok sebelumnya. Dan sosok baru itu telah membunuh sosok lama yang memiliki tubuh tersebut.

Dia dan ' _Shikamaru_ '.

Satu tubuh, satu jiwa, satu pikiran, satu hati.

Namun, dua pribadi yang berbeda. Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru mulai membenci dirinya yang tak dia kenal.

Berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah, tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya di studio untuk melukis. Mengapit ruangan tersebut, ada dua buah gudang penyimpanan. Satu untuk karya-karya ' _Shikamaru_ ' yang gelap dan suram, yang menggambarkan manusia dengan kegelapan terdalamnya. Dan satu untuk karya-karyanya yang lebih terang dan berwarna, dengan alam sebagai objek utamanya, penggambaran akan keindahan dan kebahagiaan.

Shikamaru masuk ke studionya. Mengamati kertas-kertas sketsa bertumpuk di satu sudut ruangan. Semuanya berisikan sosok yang sama. Meski hanya hitam dan putih, siapapun akan mengenali gadis dalam sketsa itu sebagai Yamanaka Ino.

Tergambar dengan pensil dalam berbagai pose. Tertidur dengan seekor rusa di tengah hutan yang damai. Menari bersama burung dan tupai di bawah pohon besar. Berenang bersama ratusan ikan di tengah samudra. Tertidur di padang rumput yang terbatas. Bahkan terbang di langit biru, di antara awan-awan putih selembut kapas.

Segalanya hanyalah imajinasinya. Dan segalanya tak pernah tercetak di atas kanvas … karena Ino selalu menolak.

Shikamaru mengambil salah satu sketsa beserta arang dari peralatan melukisnya. Menyukai bagaimana benda hitam itu menggesek kanvas untuk menciptakan garis-garis hitam yang berkembang menjadi sejuta warna.

Dia mencoba melukiskannya. Gadis pirang yang tersenyum di bentangan kuning hijau. Dengan gaun putih dan rambut pirangnya berkibar ditiup angin. Sebuah topi jerami terpasang di kepalanya, berhiaskan pita ungu muda. Di tangannya yang terkatup di dada, tergenggam setangkai bunga tulip kuning, bunga yang sama dengan bunga yang ada di sekitar sang gadis, bunga yang menceritakan tentang seseorang yang tak terbalaskan. Mata gadis itu terbuka, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang diberi gincu merah, membuatnya seolah hendak akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu bahagia.

Mungkin Shikamaru akan memesan bingkai dari tembaga untuk lukisan ini. Dibentuk menyerupai sulur-sulur bunga yang saling terkait dengan bunga tak bernama mekar di sudut-sudutnya. Itu akan menjadi bingkai yang sempurna untuk lukisannya nanti.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, bisa membayangkannya dengan nyata.

Dia akan memajangnya di ruang penyimpanannya yang baru, tepat di muka ruangan, dikelilingi oleh gambar pemandangan alam yang indah dan memesona. Seperti ' _Shikamaru'_ memajang lukisan kematian kekasihnya.

Dua ruangan. Dua lukisan inti. Dua orang pelukis dengan satu nama. Dan satu model yang sama. _Snowdrop_ yang putih pucat tanda harapan dan tulip kuning cerah tanda cinta tak berbalas. Kematian dan kehidupan.

Dan dia tahu, saat lukisan itu selesai maka dia akan membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan sebuah pesan singkat di balik lukisan tersebut.

 _Untuk muse-ku yang tak pernah selesai bernyanyi._

Sayangnya Shikamaru tahu, dia tak akan pernah dapat menyelesaikan lukisan itu.

Tidak hingga _muse_ -nya benar-benar menerima dirinya yang baru dan bersedia menjadi model untuk lukisan paling sempurnanya tersebut. Karena wanita itu adalah cinta yang nyata, bukan sekedar imajinasi semata.

Sekali lagi bayangan akan pria berwajah sama dengannya membayangi dirinya. Teringat akan kisah-kisah tentang pria itu yang diceritakan oleh orang lain. Seorang pria muda pemalas, dingin tanpa ekspresi, dengan lidah tajam yang biasa menyakiti. Pelukis jenius dengan karya-karya suram, terkenal di kalangan pecinta seni modern. Hanya menggerakkan kuasnya jika dia menginginkannya. Terobsesi pada seorang wanita, meski tak pernah menunjukkan obsesinya secara langsung. Buruk, pribadi yang sangat buruk, namun begitu dicintai dan diharapkan.

"Aneh sekali jika menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai sainganku. Namun, itulah yang kurasakan—"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Kembali mengingat sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang baru aja ditemuinya. Pada senyum sedih dan sikapnya yang tak bersahabat. Pada cinta yang tersimpan dalam hati gadis tersebut.

"Ino, siapa Nara Shikamaru yang begitu kau cintai itu?"

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru memimpikan memori yang hilang dalam dirinya. Tentang bunga _snowdrop_ di genggaman gadis yang berbaring dalam peti mati yang begitu indah.

Sebuah doa agar kematian hanya datang dalam wujud lukisan, bukan dalam kenyataan.

Saat terbangun, lagi-lagi Shikamaru merasa kalah dari sosok di masa lalunya.

Namun, tidak ada alasan untuk menyerah. Karena sosok yang mengalahkannya sudah tiada. Yang ada kini hanyalah dirinya.

Mengenakan mantelnya, dia bersiap menemui sang gadis sekali lagi. Siap menerima kegagalan, siap menerima pembicaraan yang sia-sia, siap menerima jika dirinya bukanlah ' _Shikamaru_ ' yang diinginkan oleh gadis tersebut.

Namun dia juga siap, untuk merampungkan lukisannya tentang sang gadis dan bunga tulip kuning.

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Ide kisah ini berasal dari obsesiku yang ingin memiliki 'potret kematian'. Sekali saja, aku ingin difoto di peti mati dengan menggunakan satin putih. Soalnya jika aku mati nanti, aku akan menggunakan kain kafan dan aku juga tidak tahu apa tubuhku akan tetap utuh saat mati nanti, jadi aku ingin memiliki foto kematian yang indah ^^

Kisah ini dibuat dalam 1 jam dan berlomba dengan laptop yang mati. Jadi aku nggak yakin sama tulisannya. Maka dari itu, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
